1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector including a plurality of terminals embedded partially within an insulated body via an insert-molding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of PCs (personal computer), TV sets and electronic devices have an outer casing provided with built-in electrical connector 100a for electrical connection to a peripheral device (such as DVD player) to facilitate signal transmission therebetween.
FIG. 1 shows a partly exploded view of a conventional electrical connector 100a to include an insulated body 110a and a plurality of terminals 120a. The insulated body 110a is made from dielectric materials and is formed with a plurality of retention holes 111a. Each terminal 120a has a contact section 121a, a securing section 122a, an extension section 123a and a mounting section 124a. After assembly, the contact and securing section 121a, 122a of the terminals 120a extend through the retention holes 111a in the insulated body 110, thereby exposing the extension sections 123a to an exterior of the insulated body 110a such that the electromagnetic wave interference (EMI) exists among the extension sections 123a. The presence of EMI may affect the signal transmission of the conventional electrical connector 100a. 
In addition, during transportation or shifting of the conventional electrical connector 100a from one place to another, the mounting sections 124a being exposed from the insulated body 100a may collide against or entangle with a nearby object, thereby resulting in pulling the terminals 120a out from the insulated body 110a and causing damage of the conventional electrical connector 100a. Moreover, long time exposure of the extension sections 123a of the terminals 120a to an exterior of the insulated body 110a may cause oxidation thereto, which, in turn, decreases the aesthetic appearance of the conventional electrical connector 100, hence the disqualified product. It is difficult to sell out such ugly disqualified product, which must be discarded eventually.
In addition, the contact section 121a, the securing section 122a, the extension sections 123a in each terminal 120a are in bifurcation structure such that a lot of waste will be resulted since the terminals 120a are fabricated by punching and cutting an elongated metal plate along a longitudinal length thereof, which provides the maximum numbers of terminals in the longitudinal length. The waste resulting therefrom incurs extra manufacturing expense to the producers.